The present invention relates to the art of remote control of electric devices that are powered by electric current. It finds particular application in a process which permits an irregular remote command over electric supply lines that power the electrical device but which is normally controlled by radio. It also finds particular application in an apparatus for implementing this process.
Similar electric devices are, for example, electric actuators for controlling solar shutters or other protection devices. The normal command is transmitted from a portable transmitter, a fixed transmitter, or a convenient meteorological sensor. In a normal radio command, it is also possible to initiate setup or adjustment modes which allow the installer or user to adjust the end position of a controlled operation, or to communicate the settings to new transmitters.
Using radio transmissions for this type of application presents a number of advantages. On the other hand, it is problematic in the unitary testing of the apparatus or their presets in production.
In effect, at the manufacturing stage, the products are generally not yet encoded. At this stage, a receiver obeys all transmitters. It is not possible to test many products in the same location unless the testing is absolutely simultaneous such that the commands for one could be executed by all. Or, the radio control devices could be put into different products. The sequence of tests for one product typically does not apply to other products. An inspection can include the precaution of electromagnetic isolation, for example with Faraday cages, but such equipment is costly.
It is the same when the products are commonly addressed. The problem exits when too many transmitters function on the same frequency and intermix with each other.